Facade
by Dana-Lith
Summary: Memories and feelings are what makes us human, mystery is what makes us real. Could Tseng's legendary dot hold the key to cracking his mask?


Façade 

Forcing a smile onto her pale face the woman watched through weary eyes as the small boy span lightly around the room, feet pattering near soundlessly over the polished wooden boards. Beaming breathlessly the boy skidded to a halt in front of the huge mirrored panels lining the wall, dark eyes questing through the silvered glass for the identical orbs in the woman's face.

Giggling quietly at her tired expression the boy's gaze wandered through the mirror to his own face, tiny fingers curling up and rubbing over identical features, mapping out the similarities to the woman curled on the futon across the room. The radiant smile faded slightly as the delicate flutter of miniature fingers came to rest over one stark difference, a faint frown stained solemn eyes as he pressed lightly on the dark dot of colour resting in the centre of his forehead. Tilting his head the boy shattered the heavy silence with his innocent voice,

"_It looks like blood…"_

oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOit'salineworshipitbitchesOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

Brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes Tseng reached quickly for another mind numbing report of violence and paranoia, ignoring the aching weariness in his body as his dark gaze skipped over the depressingly tall pile of papers still to be read. Suppressing a sigh he spread long fingers over the scrawled page, skimming through descriptions of injuries inflicted and information gained.

A sudden thump cracked through the dark office, showing no surprise Tseng turned the page delicately, murmuring emotionlessly,

"May I remind you that all damages incurred nullify any overtime you might hope to gain, Reno." Picking himself up the red headed Turk glanced at the chaos of his desk and shrugged slightly, stretching as he remarked idly,

"Eh, I'm already in debt, yo." Shaking his head slightly Tseng added his signature to the bottom of the report he was reading and reached for another, ignoring what he assumed to be the sounds of Reno's departure and letting the monotony of finishing and signing report after report absorb his clinical mind.

The soft murmur from the corner of the room startled him, pen hovering just above the untarnished page as his dark eyes flicked up to hold Reno's narrowed gaze, "How can you do that, yo?" for once all trace of humour absent from acid green eyes as he went on, "I mean…Shinra's fighting Wutai, isn't that your home?" Taking a step towards Tseng's motionless form Reno hissed, "How can you be part of its destruction?" black eyes darkened as the words hovered like uncomfortable wraiths in the air.

Staring at Reno across the silent expanse of the office floor Tseng silently raised his free hand, tapping the dot adorning the centre of his forehead lightly, ignoring the echoes of screams and last breaths vibrating in Reno's eyes as a bitter smirk flitted across the red head's face, "Dot? That's your answer?" Shaking his head in exasperation at the expressionless mask that passed for Tseng's face he muttered, "What does that even mean, yo?" Silence was his only answer, the cold pools of shadow in Tseng's eyes burning through him as the empty night around them rushed to provide an answer.

Running a hand through his untidy hair Reno turned wearily, flippant tone creeping back as he tossed over his shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, don't ask about the dot, right?" saluting lazily as he breezed out of the door he called, "Whatever you say, boss-man…"

Slowly Tseng's pen descended towards the page once more, carefully forming his signature as his hands moved mechanically to file the report and retrieve another, mind blankly processing facts as whispers of memory flitted through his mind. Gradually the automatic motion of his hands ceased, eyes staring unseeingly at the words before them as delicate fingers brushed over the small mark on his face, a thousand voices hissing their stories in his memory as he whispered unconsciously,_ "It looks like blood…"_

--------end-------

_Random oneshot that jumped into my head while listening to 'Roses' by Poets of the Fall…All credit for inspiration goes to my best friends four year old cousin for coming up with the line 'It looks like blood' when assaulted by us with lipstick :P_

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, there'd be changes ;)…and a PS2 remake…_

_Please tell me what you think – reviews give me life!_


End file.
